The present invention relates to a remotely activated puller for a tire deflation device
Law enforcement officers place themselves in harm's way when they attempt to terminate a pursuit by deploying a tire deflation device. Officers drag the tire deflation device into the roadway by hand while standing directly in the path of the fleeing suspect. Since the introduction of tire deflation devices multiple officers have been hurt or killed deploying the devices. The deployment methods coupled with the general knowledge of how law enforcement officers use tire deflation devices has contributed to the dangers.
As can be seen, there is a need for a remotely activated puller for a tire deflation device.